Jason the Red Hooded Butei
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While Jason Todd is studying at Butei High an outbreak at Arkham spills over to Japan when several inmates arrive on the country's shore. Now Jason, Aria and there friends must defend themselves and everyone else from the inmates of Arkham Asylum while figuring out a mystery given to them by Deathstroke of all people


"Damn" a young man said as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes before looking out at the skyline of the Japanese city Odaiba. He groaned before collapsing back on his bed, he hated remembering that place, Gotham City and the events that happened yeah, sure he was only seventeen but that didn't mean anything. He still did unspeakable things.

"Jason, you up?" his roommate asked in a motherly tone of voice

"What do you think Kasumi?" he asked back stretching. The boy looked in the mirror and saw someone else staring back at him: Robin, or namely the second Robin the sidekick to Batman. Shaking his head once more he turned to see himself again. Grabbing a shirt and slipping it on he walked out of his room to see his roommate at the stove cooking, the scent of her cooking always drove people crazy

"Morning sleepy head" she smiled. Her sky blue eyes sparkling with happiness while a strain of her long violet hair slipped down before she placed it behind her ear again. "Breakfast will be ready soon"

"Thanks" Jason said as he opened up the news on his tablet "More missing Butei High students, this time a couple of first years from the Logi and Medica division, say aren't you in Logi?"

"I was, but I transferred to Inquesta" Kasumi said

"The criminal investigation course, say have you done any homework for the Colt course yet?"

"Still stuck on the Maths problems sensei gave us" Kasumi groaned

"Next free period I'll help you out" Jason said.

* * *

On the way to his specialised school Jason became to nod off when suddenly a sinister laughed filled his head

"Nighty night birdboy" the voice said snapping Jason awake.

'Bastard clown, I really hate that guy' he thought

"You okay?" Kasumi asked

"Just the laugh again" Jason said

"Hey, he's gone isn't he? So relax" Kasumi said relaxing against him, making him smile. Suddenly an alert sounded on their phones.

"So who do we have?" Jason asked

"Slade Wilson" Kasumi said "Why didn't he see him earlier. I'm going to head over to Inquesta and see what information we have, then I'll give it to Assault" Kasumi said "They'll probably send you and Aria"

"One of the perks of being S-Ranked"

"You're actually A-Ranked, but you're skilled enough to be an S-Rank Butei; only if you take the promotional exams" Kasumi said

"Whatever" Jason said making Kasumi shake her head at what her partner said

"I'm serious, you could be an S-Rank easily, and the rank up exam is next month" Kasumi said

"Just drop it" Jason said as the bus arrived at their stop

* * *

"So I take it you heard?" a voice said

"I did, so you think we'll be call out, huh Kanzaki?" Jason asked

"You never know, besides don't you have some experience with Deathstroke?" Aria asked

"You don't know what you are talking about" Jason said

"What I mean is that you lived in Gotham City, so you should know about the Christmas Eve incident" Aria said

"Yeah I'm from Gotham, but I was too young to remember that" Jason said as he walked away

"But you've leave through other events, including the Arkham City incident, Bane's threat, The Joker's

"Stop!" Jason snapped "Please" he said; his fist shaking as the sound of an explosion. He did some deep breathing trying to calm

"You okay?" Aria asked

"Sorry, but bringing up the Joker activates my PTSD" Jason said

"You have PTSD?" Aria asked

"Yeah, I was attacked by the Joker a couple of years ago and barely survive" Jason said finally calming down. Aria simply nodded and walked off, her pinkish red hair floating behind her. "Arrogant brat" Jason muttered as he went to his own classroom

* * *

After they did their regular or Colt courses, it was onto Butei training. Jason headed to the gun range with his custom Desert Eagle handguns and lined up a few targets. Next he press a button on one of his gun making a stock appear out the back while the other one gained a scope and an extended barrel, next he connected then and folded up the front guns grip and took a sniper's stance and fired off a few round at the furthest targets. After a few rounds he returned his Desert Eagles back to normal and headed for the Dojo, passing by the missions board. One mission caught his eye. He ripped the mission off of the board and went to find Aria. He looked at it more carefully.

"Shit"

'This mission is directed at the Quadra and the Boy Wonder, come to the bridge! otherwise something valuable will be lost!' the mission said, this plus the fact Deathstroke was in town meant he posted this mission for Aria and Jason.

"ARIA!" Jason shouted

"So you saw it too huh?" Aria asked as they run to the garage where the vehicles were kept. Aria quickly filled out the paperwork with Muto

"So which one?" Jason asked as Aria headed over to a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IX "Nice choice"

"So who are we facing?" Aria asked

"Deathstroke"

* * *

"Where are you?" Deathstroke as he saw police on one end of the bridge; so he sat down and started to sharpen his sword. "You can leave you know, I'm just waiting here for two Butei students" he said as an Evo pulled up. He looked up and saw Aria and Jason pull out their guns and aim at him "About time"

"Slade Wilson, what are you doing here?" Aria asked

"A mission" Deathstroke said "Though I'm surprised to find out you were alive, boy wonder"

"I left that part of my life behind" Jason said

"So be it" Deathstroke said getting up and looking over at the two students. He got up and deployed hsi combat staff.

"Watch out" Aria said jumping over it before pulling out her guns and firing. Deathstroke used his staff to block all of her bullets allowing Jason to draw hsi K-Bar knife and tried to slash and stab Deathstroke, but he jumped back and dodged Jason's blade. Jason smirked

"What?" Deathstroke asked as Aria's kodachi was nearly embedded in Deathstroke's suit, only for him to kick her in the chest sending her back. "Nice try" he said pulling out a grappling hook and firing it at the top of the bridge and landed before looking down

"Shall we?" Jason asked grabbing Aria and using his grappling hook to join Deathstroke on top of the bridge

* * *

"I'm impressed, Bruce and Kanae would be proud of the Butei you've become

"Okay how do you know those names?" Jason asked surprised

"That's for me to know" Deathstroke said

"Tell me what we want to know" Aria said lunging at him

"I don't think so" Deathstroke said as he dodged Aria, making her fall over the edged

"ARIA!" Jason said leaping over the edge with his own grappling gun out and repel down to catch Aria.

"I like him" Deathstroke said leaving behind a package "Enjoy"

* * *

"Aria! HOLD ON!" Jason said grabbing hold of the young girl and aiming up, firing his grappling hook and slowing their ascent

"I can see the ground" Aria said

"Hold on, I'll get down lower" Jason said as he saw the ground was close enough for him to let go of Aria. "Now I'll head back up to see if I can bag Deathstroke" he said using the ascension function. Jason frowned he saw no sight of Deathstroke. Jason went for one of his Desert Eagles and scanned the top of the bridge. Frowning he put his gun away and looked around "Shit he's gone." he growled before sighing. When he dropped his head he noticed something. "What do we have here?" he asked grabbing the box as the sound of a police helicopter approached. Jason signalled it to drop him on the ground. Once they landed her opened the box: a set of keys and an array of discs were in there.

"What are those?" Aria asked

"I'm not sure, I'll check them out once I get to my dorm, as for the keys" he said pressing the button, off in the distance a car alarm chirped

"I'll head back, you get the vehicle Deathstroke left behind" Aria said

"Yes ma'am" Jason said walking over to the area. Upon finding what Deathstroke had hidden there Jason went wide eyed "Oh man, where the hell did you get that from Slade, and thanks" he smirked throwing the keys up in the air and catching them.

* * *

That night Jason opened up one of the disc and put it in his laptop, he clicked on it, only for a password to be required

"Damn" Jason said as he looked through the box for a note

"JASON!" Kasumi shouted

"What is it?" Jason asked

"The news" Kasumi said as Jason rushed out

"And in breaking news, a ship belonging to the criminal institution Arkham Asylum has been found off the coast of Japan just days after an outbreak at the notorious asylum, most of teh inmates were rounded up but several remain at large" the newscaster said

"Shit" Jason said running to his room and checking the discs. Some of them were emblazoned with the Arkham Asylum insignia "Triple Shit!

"Jason?" Kasumi asked

"We've got a major problem!" Jason said looking at Kasumi "There are Arkham Inmates here!"

* * *

 **JASON TODD'S CASE FILES**

Jason booted up the computer and took out the password protected disc and placed it in his drawer. Behind it was a note from Deathstroke

'Use these for information about the current case" it read, so he inserted the first one and got some stats on himself

 **Name: Jason Peter Todd  
Age: 18  
Known Alias: Robin (II), Red Hood  
Skill-Rank: A+  
Butei Classification: Assault  
Amica: None (as of now)  
Abilities: Hand to Hand Combat, Firearm Proficiency, Detective skills  
Armaments: K-Bar military knife, two customised Desert Eagle, collapsible Bo-Staff  
First Appearance: Batman #357 (1983)**

 **Jason was the second Robin after Dick Grayson became Nightwing, he was recruited by Batman after trying to steal the wheels off the Batmobile while he was living as a street orphan after both of his parents died. Jason was not a conventional hero, namely he has used excessive force where Batman didn't. During a mission to Sarajevo Jason was captured by the Joker and killed. Afterwards he was brought back by the League of Assassins using a Lazarus pit. Upon revival Jason escaped and fled into the wild for a year before enrolling in Japan's Butei high where he hopes to continue the work he started with Batman, even hoping to be a newer version of Batman. Recently Jason has been diagnosed with a form of PTSD thanks to the incident with the Joker**

* * *

 **G'day guys just a new series I'm trying out, not sure fi this will work or not but who knows maybe this will be the main series after Avenge ga kill I work now**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
